La Princesa De Mis Sueños
by Karla Fan Brony
Summary: Diego y Karla un par de hermanos aficonados con My Little Pony: FIM, por un accidente son enviados a Equestria, adonde viviran aventuras, tristesas y ambos encontraran el amor verdadero y un amor que sera sorpresa en ambos mundos, Rating M : Sexo y lebianismo, entren, opinen y lean este fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, para para los que me conocen, y los que estan viendo esto por primera ves soy Karla una aficionada de MLP y esta es la re-escrituración de la historia "Para El Amor No Hay Diferencias", como dije en un aviso anterior, el cambio será para bien, ya teniendo, mas experiencia espero tener una historia de mejor calidad, como dije antes me incluiré en el fic, y mi hermano me va a ayudar a escribir algunas partes.**_

* * *

Prologo:

Diego Hernández Ortiz, nació en la Ciudad de México el 23 de Octubre de 1997, después de su nacimiento fue a vivir al Estado de México, actualmente estudia la preparatoria, desde 2011, se ha vuelto fan de una de más mejores caricaturas que según el ha visto My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

El personaje que mas le llamaría la atención seria una Pegaso color crema, llamada Fluttershy, el 21 de abril de 2012, seria el final de la segunda temporada, con un episodio doble acerca de una boda a Realizarse en Canterlot.

Al término del episodio Diego ya tendría un nuevo personaje favorito, La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, desde ese episodio hasta la fecha, Diego no ha podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ese personaje.

Imagina entre sueños que se casa con la princesa como en el episodio también ha fantaseado con ella sexualmente, aunque no solo con ella sino también con Fluttershy, sus padres, además de que viajan mucho, no saben nada de esa afición que tiene, además también tiene una hermana mayor;

Karla Hernández Ortiz, nació en el Estado de México el 12 de Enero de 1996, igual como su hermano vive en El Estado de México, estudia la preparatoria, también es fan de My Little Pony, su personaje favorito es Twilight Sparkle, no es tan fanática como su hermano pero cuando hay una cosa con ese personaje se vuelve totalmente loca.

Un día como cualquiera, ello harán su mayor dueño realidad, vivir y convivir con los ponis que tanto nos divierten, pero también abra obstáculos que no serán difíciles de atravesar, y un amor que nadie esperaba esta por ocurrir...

_**Aquí termina el prologo, como verán el romance del protagonista va a cambiar, lamento si es algo corto, pero no tenia demasiado tiempo, pero prometo que los capítulos serán mas largos, otro detalle en varios capítulos se llevaran acabo preguntas para controlar el ritmo y la trama de la historia, también pueden comentar, o dar opiniones, nos vemos. **_

* * *

PD:

1.- ¿Sinceramente con quien quieren que Diego tenga su romance?

a) Princesa Cadence

b) Fluttershy

c) Otra mane 6

2.- ¿Para Karla también habrá un nuevo amor pero con quien (Ustedes dan sus opciones)?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Introducción

_**Hola, este es mi segundo capitulo espero que les guste, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo:**_

* * *

**Lugar: Preparatoria No. 1354**

**Ubicación: México**

**Fecha: 19 – diciembre – 2012**

**Hora: 1:50 P.M**

Nos encontramos en una escuela preparatoria donde estudian Diego y Karla, Diego estudia el 1er semestre y Karla el 3er semestre ambos con un promedio de 9.0 y 9.4 respectivamente, todo empezó como un día normal pero nadie iba a predecir lo que estaba por ocurrir…

Profesor: … Y finalmente se llega a este resultado, como pueden ver si siguen esos pasos no se complicaran mucho, ya termino la clase, solo antes de irnos, recuerden, que para el regreso de vacaciones es la entrega de su proyecto, tengan presente que es el resto de su escala y el pase para examen, alguna duda o comentario

Todos: ¡No!

Profesor: Bien pueden irse, adiós y disfruten sus vacaciones

Los alumnos mas cercanos a la puerta comenzaron a salir otros más estaban platicando, Diego estaba por salir hasta que el profesor lo detuvo

Profesor: Diego, la directora me pidió que te dijera que si antes de irte pasaras a su oficina

Diego: Si, no hay problema, hasta luego

Dicho esto diego se dirigió a la oficina de la directora, en el camino se encontró con amigos de otros semestres, _**(Para los que se preguntas Diego era muy sociable y sabia hablar de buena manera) **_continuo caminando hasta llegar a la oficina cuando toco la puerta esta se abrió y el entro

Diego: Buenas tardes, hay alguien aquí

Directora: Hola, te estaba esperando, pasa

Diego: Directora me esta buscando

Directora: si, veras es algo importante para la escuela, pero hay que esperar a tu hermana

Diego: Mi hermana, también va ha venir

Directora: Si, en lo que ella llega siéntate en aquel sillón

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos, cuando alguien toco la puerta y entro…

Karla: Siento el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí y ¡hermano que haces aquí!

Diego: Lo mismo digo

Directora: Ya que están los dos aquí podemos empezar, la razón para que ustedes estén aquí es muy simple dentro de un mes es el concurso nacional de ciencias, y como ustedes 2 son los alumnos de mejor promedio y además como son hermanos ustedes van a representar a la escuela en esta ocasión

Karla: Seria un gusto enorme pero tenemos que estudiar o algo parecido

Directora: Si, pero además también tendrán que hacer un proyecto de investigación sobre un tema que tenga algo relacionado con la ciencia, y entregarlo un día antes del concurso, digamos que es como un puntaje extra y además como ya están de vacaciones los alumnos no pueden llegar a un acuerdo pues decidimos que fueran ustedes

Diego: Para cuando hay que entregarlo

Directora: Para el 15 de enero, o en otras palabras el día que entramos a clases otra vez

Karla: Es mucho tiempo no lo cree

Directora: Si, pero tiene que ser un trabajo muy completo, y entre mas completo sea el trabajo mas puntos podrán obtener

Karla: Si es así esta bien, ¿tu que opinas Diego?

Diego: Si, estoy de acuerdo

Directora: Bien, espero contar con ustedes, eso era todo pueden irse gracias

* * *

**_Una vez afuera de la escuela_**

Karla: Y bien de que se va a tratar nuestro proyecto, yo opino que de alguna superstición o algo a si

Diego: Si puede ser que te parece de hechicería o de las sectas

Karla: Mejor de la magia no crees

Diego: Si esta bien, lo comenzamos mañana

Karla: Si lo comenzamos hoy

Diego: Pero estoy cansado, hoy juegue futbol como loco ya que tuve 2 hrs libres

Karla: No seas llorón, vamos solo a darnos una idea de cómo lo podemos organizar

Diego: Esta bien pero que sea rápido

Karla y Diego fueron a la biblioteca más cercana que tuvieran, diego sugirió que buscaran el internet pero Karla, no fue de esa idea

* * *

**Lugar: Biblioteca Pública**

**Hora: 3: 23 P.M**

Karla: Solo vamos a buscar unos cuantos libros, donde diga algunos datos y nos vamos

Diego: Esta bien que quiero llegar a jugar FIFA 13

Karla: Que los hombres solo piensan en futbol

Diego: Si te dijera en que otra cosa pensamos, no me creerías

Karla: De que cosa estas…** (Analizando)** olvídalo ya se de que estas hablando, mejor sigue buscando y deja de andar de sucio.

Diego: Pero tu tienes la culpa por preguntar…

Después de su mal entendido continuaron buscando por toda la biblioteca encontraron algunos libro, pero solo de lo básico

Karla: me rindo con encontré otros libros **(dijo sentándose en una silla que se encontraba a su lado y dejando su mochila a un lado) **

Diego: Otra vez tú tienes la culpa por ser tan terca y no venir mañana

Cuando diego estaba por sentarse la silla resbalo asiendo que diego callera junto a un estante de libros haciendo que este se moviera un poco

Karla: Ten cuidado puedes tirar algo

Diego: Como si fuera mi culpa que este pinche silla estuviera floja

Cuando de pronto cae un libro de lo más alto del estante Karla se percata y lo levanta

Karla: Ya viste tiraste este libro

Diego: Y eso que tiene

Karla revisa el libro y se da cuenta que es un libro de hechizos y comienza a leerlos hasta que se detiene en uno que le llama la atención

Karla: Diego mira

Diego: (sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón) Ya Karla, vamos que quiero ver el nuevo capitulo de My Little Pony ¿y que es eso?

Karla: En serio ya se estreno el nuevo y porque no me dijiste, es no importa pero mira es un libro de hechizos y mira hay uno que se llama "El deseo y la realidad"

Diego: ¿Y que hace?

Karla: Bueno pues, aquí dice "lee el hechizo y pide el deseos mas fuerte que tengas"

Diego: Por favor, no creerás en esas cosas, y además que pedirías que te lleven a donde a Canterlot, por dios

Karla: Yo no se pero lo voy a intentar

Diego: Bien pero que ese libro nos va a llevar mágicamente a otro mundo que ni siquiera existe, luego me dices como te va

Karla más decidida que nunca toma el libro y comienza a leer el texto escrito

Karla: _El deseo es muy poderoso, para cumplirlo hay que ser muy generoso, pedirlo con todo el corazón, es esencial para no tener una desilusión_

Mientras Karla leía el libro una luz brillante la comenzaba a rodear, Diego se percato de eso y fue directo a donde estaba Karla el tomo del brazo pero cuando eso ocurrió…

Karla: _Y ahora tu deseo se hará realidad_

La luz se volvió muy brillante segando a ambos hermanos, cuando la luz desapareció ya no estaban en la biblioteca, si no en la orilla de un pequeño rio

Diego: ¿Qué paso?, Oye Karla estas bien

Karla. Si y tu,

Diego: Si pero donde estamos, y como llegamos aquí, Karla ¿Qué deseo pediste?

Karla: El ir a Poniville…

**Espero le haya gustado, para algunos pudo haber sido aburrido pero era para asentar un poco a los hermanos, nos vemos en el siguiente, comenten opinen y también agradecerles a todas las personas que comentaron en cap., anterior la verdad me sorprendí mucho por la cantidad de comentarios, gracias, y hasta la próxima.**

**P.D: ¿Cuál es su género musical favorito y/o artista?**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_**Hola, tenía tiempo de no escribir nada y hasta estos momentos estoy de regreso, por mi falta de tiempo este capítulo es algo corto, me disculpo por eso, también agradecerles a cada uno de los que comentan, que se toman su tiempo para leer esto, gracias, los dejo con el capítulo.**_

* * *

Diego: ¡Que!, esto es imposible

Karla: Pensé que no funcionaria, además que tiene de malo, yo siempre soñaba que venia

Diego: (**tranquilo, todo va a estar bien**) y no hay algo para que regresemos

Karla: Creo que no, en el libro no hay nada

Diego: Hay que pensar en un plan, pero en que

Karla: ¿Qué traes en la mochila?

Diego: Déjame ver (**sacando las cosas de su mochila**)… Unos cuadernos, lápices libros, un celular, entre otras para la escuela

Karla: Lo único que nos puede servir es el celular, en fin como estamos junto a un rio creo que deberíamos seguirlo, para encontrar a alguien

Diego: Si tú lo dices

Karla y Diego tomaron sus cosas(**Karla guardando el libro en la mochila**), siguieron el rio por varios metros sin encontrar nada, después de caminar por un par de horas, se detuvieron a descansar, 10 minutos, y continuaron su camino, el día se estaba terminando, hasta que de pronto encontraron unas luces de un pequeño pueblo, cuando llegaron encontraron un letrero que tenía escrito (Bienvenidos a Poniville ) ya era de noche aproximadamente las 9, cuando estaban llegando al centro ya había oscurecido casi todas la luces estaban apagadas

Karla: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí que hacemos

Diego: Que te parece ir a buscar ayuda

Karla: Y me podías decir en donde

Diego: No tengo la menor idea

Justo en ese momento un grupo de 6 ponis se estaba acercando, discutían sobre algo que había ocurrido, al parecer algo divertido.

Twilight: Pinkie, creo que no debiste ponerle tanta azúcar al pastel, me duele el estomago

Pinkie: No seas llorona, admite que no te gusta el pastel de triple chocolate cubierto con bombones, y además… (Observando a los 2 hermanos)… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

En medio de la plaza las 6 ponis habían encontrado a los 2 hermanos que no se han dado cuenta que alguien los miraba, todas la ponis se veían con miedo y curiosidad por saber ¿quieren eran ellos?, o mejor dicho ¿que eran ellos?, nadie se atrevió a hablar con ellos hasta que la poni color rosa se acercó tímida y silenciosamente, hasta estar de tras de ellos

Pinkie: ¡Hola!

Al escucharlo Karla y Diego cayeron por el susto, quedándose atónitos por quien tenían enfrente, y además que les había hablado

Pinkie: ¿Los asuste?, perdón, ¿Cómo se llaman?

Karla: B-bu-bueno, me llamo Karla y él es mi hermano Diego

Diego: Mucho gusto.

Pinkie: Yo me llamo Pinkie Pie, pero todos me dicen Pinkie, y ¿De dónde son?, ¿Qué son?, ¿Están muertos?, ¿Comen carne?

Twilight: ¡Pinkie!

Twilight: Lo siento, ella suele ser algo descontrolada, me llamo Twilight, Ella es Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: ¡Esa soy yo!

Twilight: Ella es Applejack

Applejack: Hola

Twilight: Ella es Rarity

Rarity: Mucho gusto

Twilight: Ella Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Hola

Twilight: Y ella es Fluttershy

Fluttershy: H-hola

Twilight: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Diego: Ella es Karla, y yo soy Diego

Twilight: No son de por aquí cierto

Karla: De hecho no, nosotros somos de otro mundo

Applejack: Eso es imposible, como pueden ser de otro mundo

Twilight: Si es totalmente imposible

Karla: Yo no lo creo, porque nosotros estamos aquí

Rarity: ¿Y que hacen aqui?

Diego: Veras, Mi hermana nos envio aquí por accidente

Fluttershy: Hermana, entonces ustedes son hermanos

Karla: Lamentablemente si

Twilight: Tienen donde quedarse, porque hace frio

Diego: No

Twilight: Si quieren pueden dormir en mi casa

Karla: No queremos molestar

Twilight: No como creen, es enserio

Karla. Si, es asi, esta bien

Cada poni se fue a sus respectivas casas, Karla y Diego se fueron con Twilight a una casa-arbol, cuando entraron se encontraron con un bebe dragon, que al verlos se escondia como si hubiera visto un monstruo, después de un rato el dragon, por fin accedió y hablo con ellos algo nervioso tadavia, Twilight los invito a cenar, y durante la cena , Los hermanos le contaron a Twilight como llegaron a su mundo, también hablaron acerca de su mundo, cultura parte de la historia, Twilight, escucho atentamente cada palabra de los jóvenes humanos, haciendo pequeños apuntes en un cuaderno con un pluma, entre otras cosas, cuando Twilight, le pregunto que que comían, Diego les dijo que comían verdura, frutas y carne(La reacción de Twilight y Spike fue extremadamente graciosa Spike casi se desmayaba del miedo, hasta que Karla les dijo que comían carne de pollo, cerdo y de pez)

Twilight: Por lo que me dicen su mundo es interesante, tienen cosas que aquí no conocemos, y que nunca podríamos tener, seria increible por ir de visita, pero..

Antes de terminar la frase, Spike escupio una carta de la princesa Celestia que decía:

_Mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle:_

_Estoy preocupada, ya que mis guardias me han reportado que hubo una energía muy poderosa cerca de Poniville, asi que te envio esta carta para poder saber como te encuentras tu y tus amigas además de el pueblo en genera, yo ire mañana a primera hora a revisar algún daño o catástrofe, espero tu pronta respuesta._

_Princesa Celestia _

Twilight: Spike, Escribe una carta diciendo que todo esta en orden y que la estare esperando

Spike: En seguida, y no le piensas comentar, bueno ya sabes sobre ellos (**Sin** **ofender**)

Twilight: No, prefiero decirselo yo misma

Karla: Twilight, creo que ya es muy tarde y mañana será un dia pesado, mejor nos vamos a dormir

Twilight: Si, solo esperen

Twilight subio al segundo piso y regreso con mantas y algunas almuadas, se las entrego a los hermanos, ellos se acomodaron y no tardaron mucho en dormir por lo cansados que estaban, Twilight, antes de subir a su cuarto, dio una ultima mirada, solo a uno de los hermanos, en este caso a Karla.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo, me disculpo si fue algo corto, pero por el tiempo no pude hacer mas, asi que hasta luego, y nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**P.D: Pregunta**_

_**Han visto películas de Disney, ¿Cuál es su película y/o personaje favorito?**_


End file.
